The major objectives of this project are: 1. To further evaluate the hypotheses that prior tonsillectomy and low sibship size might be predisposing factors to Hodgkin's disease in patients 13 to 39 years of age at diagnosis; and 2. To determine whether prior tonsillectomy and sibship size might be risk factors for certain other lymphomas.